


Just Wanna Tell You How I'm Feeling

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Flirting, Flirting through Characters/Roleplay, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Pre-Relationship, Rick-Rolling, Role-Playing Game, Trolling, damn it stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: Despite everyone's best attempts, Stiles still ruins the game with his incessant need to do anything thatdoesn'tcount towards the objective.---Or;Derek's getting tired of Stiles' character repeatedly flirting with him and finally puts an end to it. It isn't until then, that he realizes what exactly Stiles has been doing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty cracky tbh
> 
> my friend went "what if those ['never gonna give you up' lyrics] your last words" and I had to fic it.   
> so it went from "derek decides to kill stiles' character for his bullshit" to instead "stiles has been trolling the group the whole fucvking game and when derek can finally kill him he has to sneak that in" and then it got. shippy. which doesnt surprise me nor am i really complaining.
> 
> anyway its almost 7am and im tired so.

                He’s not really sure how they got to this point. It probably started somewhere along the lines of being a way to work through strategic planning and getting used to making decisions on their feet and with close to nothing to go on, but he doesn’t really remember much, nor does he care. He doesn’t care because he’s finally _winning_ and even _if_ he is the bad guy here (which was blandly unsurprising when he was notified of his position in their ‘game’) and he thinks Stiles has been bullshitting the whole thing, he’s still _the one on top_.

 

                “Any last words?” He directs his question to Stiles, biting back a grin he knows would come out with too much teeth. What? Is it against the _rules_ to be pleased that he’s the one ahead? Not at all. And besides, they’re all supposed to be very in character by now and he knows his would be downright delighted at the chance to murder one of the good guys.

 

                … Not that Derek is. Happy about killing, that is. Not even Stiles, who, while he actually doesn’t mind on a good day at this point, has been butchering the shit out of his last nerve by trying to make the game harder (for everyone, not even just his teammates – er, the self-proclaimed ‘good guys’?). Since about halfway through, he had been flirting like crazy with Derek’s character, claiming that they had steadily developed apparent sexual tension. At this point, most of the table had ignored it, but Derek was going to end it once and for all. With his _claws_. Or teeth. He hadn’t decided just yet.

 

                The ‘moment’ in question was a scene where Derek, who was attempting to blend in with the others, only for Stiles’ character to accidentally discover his identity (much to his dismay, seeing as he was unhappy with being helpful in any way at all). Lydia had thought it was a smooth way to bring him into the game and force him into actually participating, but of course, it backfired. Instead, Derek’s character had pressed Stiles’ up against a wall (oh, the memories) and attempted to threaten him into silence.

 

                Stiles’ response? Only a cheeky, “You should roll to detect arousal.”

 

                Funny.

 

                Since that, Stiles’ character’s flirting had gone from unwanted, but simple, “You look good in that shirt. I really think the bloodstains suit you,” and, “Remember that time you shoved me up against a wall? We should do that again, just, without any clothes,” to the increasingly disturbing, “If you bend me over that torture table, I totally won’t rat you out to my friends.”

 

                Derek’s character didn’t even bother. Shocking no one, Stiles’ character didn’t say anything about the location of the evil base he kept wandering in on (the only thing he made his character do – find out where Derek’s was, and go there to visit), either.

 

                At some point, Lydia quit throwing him bones to get him to play along and stopped creating otherworldly distractions to stop Derek’s character from trying to kill Stiles’, so now it was finally happening. The rest of the group had mixtures of exasperation, acceptance, and irritation all over their faces, but no one seemed particularly opposed to this, not even Scott, who held his head in the palms of his hands, refusing to look up until it was finally over with.  Stiles, however, was the only one who was actually neutral about character’s death, only staring Derek straight on throughout the whole encounter, much like the rest of their characters’ interactions.

 

                If there was one thing he could always find himself used to with Stiles, it was his ability to hold eye contact. Whether it be through arguments, challenging his opinion, or asking what his order for the Chinese place downtown was, he never shied away from Derek’s gaze.

 

                Eye contact established, question asked, Stiles only leaned closer towards him, a mischievous tilt to his expression (something that had come early in game and never truly left) and gave a slow mock of a nod, as if he was contemplating just what he wanted to say. He was fooling no one – everyone at this table knew he probably had his final words picked out since the beginning.

 

                “Ah,” he starts before pausing for unnecessary dramatics that Derek rolls his eyes at. “Only a simple mourning ballad of my people.” And…

 

                What?

 

                Before Derek even has a chance to ask _what ‘people’,_ Stiles begins to hum a tune that’s familiar to Derek’s ears, but just off key enough that he doesn’t quite pick up on it. As he hums, he holds this eye contact, barely even blinking when he needs to, for about ten seconds before he opens his mouth to sing the words of his _ballad_ and, “Never gonna give you up, never gonna –”

 

                He doesn’t even get through the second verse of the chorus before Derek jerks his head to the side and looks at Lydia to give her his character’s actions. “I smash his head into the concrete until I’m sure he’s dead.”

 

                “’Until he’s dead’? Really, Derek? Where did all of your creativity go?” Stiles pouts, though it’s more of a mock, a tease, than anything, and Derek is starting to brim with this urge to act out his character’s actions on the real person beside him.

 

                Fuck butchering, Stiles pretty much took that nerve and dragged it through the mud with his useless, beat up jeep. “Fine,” he grumbles, crossing his arms, still not sparing Stiles even a glance, because he knows that’s what the asshole wants. “I rip his throat out…”

 

                Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Stiles puff up in excitement and really, he can’t help but feel a growing smirk curl onto his mouth in response. Damn him.

 

                “With this switchblade I picked up earlier.”

 

                As if he was a popped and deflating balloon, Stiles sags into his chair, blowing air out of his lips noisily. Serves him right for thinking Derek would actually give him the satisfaction of a joke after everything he had to put up with during the past two hours. Does he even remember who he’s playing with?

 

                He should have thought about the consequences of his actions _before_ wasting Derek’s time with nothing but mediocre flirting. Derek had no sympathy.

 

                (And he doesn’t glance over at Stiles, who’s still staring at him, even though everyone else has moved on to a different scene. He doesn’t notice the way the sides of his mouth upturns a little at the look either. Nor does he wonder, briefly and just for a second, if those comments were really directed at Derek’s character rather than _himself_.)

 

                None at all.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!!! youre super great to make it to the end and i love you.
> 
> oh and:
> 
> if you're wondering why stiles didnt wanna play right i personally would suggest imagining that hes kinda pissed about how OF COURSE derek has to be the bad guy its not like hes the one at the table with the real heart of gold. so he decides that well, hes not gonna help kill his friends per se, but he kinda wants to piss everyone off (even derek) and just flirt a little (a lot). 
> 
> but its not stated explicitly so think whatever you want im down


End file.
